tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Yellow Apidae
Jennifer 'Jenna' Rees aka Yellow Apidae is retired TF2 YLW scout became superhero and one of the heroes whom stood up against Sovereign of Undead Demons, Cosmo Thanatos. She was created by YouTube user: St Scotty. Her theme is My Hero Adacemia - Peace Sign (OP 2 Instrumental) Appearance Yellow Apidae is YLW scout wears Australium Gold Lightning Lid with Deus Specs, Flight of the Monarch, Flunkyware. Personality & Behaviour Yellow Apidae is usually seen as serious demeanour but she's actually cheerful and strong-willed woman. Due to her carefree attitude, Apidae spend most of her time watchover other mercs from malevolent freaks and monsters. She's also has strong sense of justice and willing to accept anyone even if they're former criminal tried to redeem themselves due to being identified as hybrid. She's also willing to oppose against Authority if they attempt to do shady business behind regular mercanries' back. Despite her strong-willed, Apidae used to be naive and clueless when she enlisted to YLW mercenary at age 17. But after retired at 18 and battle against Cosmo, she becomes more matured and able to handle responsibility well in every situation. Powers & Abilities For starters, Apidae may had no superpower. But when she puts on Pure Australium Helmet, she becomes a formidable freak. Under power of Pure Australium, Apidae had superhuman strength, speed, endurance, durability and stamina. She's strong enough to overpower Heavy Bot Captain Punch with single strike and stop the tank with ease. Her durability also proven to be effective as she can survive barrage of critical boost rockets and survive sentry buster's point blank explosion. On top of her conditions, Apidae also enable to fly. However, she has little experience with it so she makes up for it with telekinesis. Her main ability is her advance telekinesis. Unlike CyborMedic, she can't morph anything while having Pure Australium on her hand. Despite this, Apidae able to make up for several telekinesis such as flight, combat, teleportation and healing minor wounds. On top of that she can absorb Pure Australium throug gold bars. Her strongest ability is her Pure Australium mode aka P.A mode. This ability boosting her strength, speed and flight on higher level. Although it doesn't boost her telekinesis, she can absorb Pure Australium energy, object whenever she's hit or energy projection. However absorbing energy doesn't make her stronger, in fact it's her sheer stong-will make her nearly unstoppable. Yellow Apidae Flight.jpeg|Yellow Apidae used flight through Pure Australium helmet Yellow Apidae's Pure Australium Form.jpeg|Yellow Apidae with Pure Australium Mode (P.A mode) Faults & Weakness Although she's nearly unstoppable, she's not invincible. Her power can only lasted depends on her Pure Australium helmet. *Due to her helmet being the source of her power, removing the helmet ended up strip her power away from her, making her completely helpless. *Most of her telekinesis only effective at 6 meters range. *On top of that she can be harmed by magics and killed by Dark Australium as it shared similar weakness to Australium Saxton. *Due to her heroic deeds, she's willing to put others for safety before herself. This make smarter villains able to use hostages as bait while setting traps against Apidae. Trivia *Yellow Apidae's name reference come from many such as Bumblebee (Transformer) and Bumblebee (DC). *Yellow Apidae actually rercuited at 16 through cadet academy before enlisted to join YLW mercenary at age 17. *Yellow Apidae is inspired from DC comic heroes, Supergirl through her personality and Bumblebee (DC) through her design. She's also inspired from Carol Danvers aka Ms Marvel (Marvel). *Yellow Apidae is a fan of New Orleans Saints. *Yellow apidae is currently early 20s prior during New Era Emerges event. Category:Neutral Good beings Category:Alien Category:Near-normal Category:Friendly Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Female monsters Category:Scouts